Lettre à un mort
by Loufoca
Summary: Harry est mort depuis deux ans. Luna décide d'envoyer une lettre dans d'au delà pour lui révéler tout ce qu'elle ne lui a jamais dit. Et pour le remercier, lui qui a changé son destin... OneShot. Réponses aux reviews dans le chp 2
1. Default Chapter

**Note de l'auteur** : Ce One-Shot m'est venu à l'esprit un jour, comme ça, pendant que je travaillais (oui mon job d'étudiant est tellement chiant que j'ai le temps de penser à autre chose lol !) Bref, c'est un petit délire autour de mon personnage préféré : Luna Lovegood, ou comment elle pourrait devenir très importante par la suite ! J'espère que vous aimerez, c'est la première fois que j'écris sous forme de lettre, à la première personne.

Attention : spoilers tome 5 !

Si vous voulez une musique de fond pour lire : j'ai écrit cette fic en écoutant « Plastic Bag Theme » une musique du film American Beauty : c'est tout simplement magnifique !

Ah oui, sorry si certaines lettres disparaissent en fin de phrase (les « é » et les « à »), ce n'est pas ma faute, c'est un problème récurrent sur fanfiction.

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à J.K. Rowling bien sûr, sauf Maïrcor qui est rien qu'à moi, na et l'histoire qui ne pouvait sortir que de mon esprit tordu à moi !

**Remerciement** : Merci à No-Self-Control : sans toi je n'aurais jamais écrit cette lettre...

* * *

**Lettre à un mort**

Cher Harry

Ca fait deux heures que je suis ici, à regarder ce rideau qui est désormais l'entrée de ta dernière demeure. Et je me décide enfin à prendre la plume, pour tout te révéler sur moi... Luna Lovegood.

La salle est vide, je peux t'écrire en toute liberté. Ca fait deux ans que je veux le faire, sans jamais en avoir eu l'occasion. Mais tu m'as appris la persévérance, et comment mieux te prouver mon amour qu'en t'écoutant ? Sais-tu que ça fait un an que j'ai quitté Poudlard ? Moi, ça me parait être il y a seulement quelques jours. Toi bien sûr tu vas me demander ce que j'ai bien pu faire depuis, surtout pour arriver à me retrouver ici. C'est bizarre, je t'entends encore penser, parfois. Peut-être avons-nous été trop proches ? Mais non, c'est impossible, je ne l'entends pas penser, _lui_.

Il est temps que je t'avoue un secret que je porte depuis trop longtemps : je t'ai aimé, aimé comme jamais je ne m'en serais crue capable. C'était écrit, comme tout le reste. C'est _eux_ qui me l'ont dit. J'ai souffert, mais je me rends compte que sans toi, j'aurais souffert encore plus. Sans ton sacrifice. Car tu as dérangé tous les plans de l'univers, et je dois te remercier pour ça.

Je vois d'ici tes yeux ahuris, pendant que tu te demandes ce que je suis encore en train de raconter. Il vaut mieux commencer par le début.

Il est venu, un soir. Il était jeune, comparé à la plupart d'entre eux. Ses cornes étaient beaucoup moins développées qu'un adulte. Mais c'était le devin de la tribu. Bizarre, mais chez eux les devins sont les plus jeunes, car ils perdent leur pouvoir de prescience en vieillissant. De quoi je parle ? Mais des Ronflacs Cornus bien sûr ! Quoi je délire ? Mais pas du tout ! Je te l'ai toujours répété : je sais qu'ils existent. Mais je n'ai jamais pu te dire pourquoi, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. J'en ai rencontré un, il s'appelait Maïrcor. Il est apparu dans ma chambre, un soir de cet été qui fut si pénible pour toi. Il était beau, dans son genre. Très impressionnant. Je n'osais pas parler, de peur qu'il fuie. Je ne pouvais évidemment pas savoir qu'il était venu pour moi ! Je ne me souviens pas avoir eu peur, seulement d'avoir été étonnée de le voir en vrai. D'habitude, il faut monter d'énormes expéditions pour espérer en apercevoir un. Mais là n'est pas la question : il était là et voulait me parler. Je me souviens exactement de ses paroles, comme si elles étaient gravées en moi.

_Jeune fille incomprise de ses contemporains_

_Ton rôle dans la survie de ce monde sera décisif_

_Deux fois tu aimeras_

_Deux fois ton amour réussira là où tout autre aurait échou_

_Deux fois tu seras oubliée_

_Mais sans toi jamais ils n'auraient pu y arriver_

Je sais, ce n'est pas réjouissant. Le destin est parfois cruel. Mais en ce temps-là je pensais qu'il fallait m'y soumettre. Alors je l'ai fait. C'était pour toi.

Ton premier été sans Sirius a été très pénible. La dépression a été ta compagne pendant de longues semaines. C'est à ce moment-là que nous nous sommes rapprochés. J'ai tout fait pour ça, consciente que l'avenir du monde résidait dans ta guérison. Et tu t'es remis. Bien sûr, est arrivé ce qui devait arriver : nous sommes devenus plus que de simples amis. Tout ça est resté tellement secret, c'était si excitant. Notre relation a soulevé la tempête, mais comme prévu les éléments ont fini par se calmer, et tu t'es éloigné de moi. Je ne t'en ai pas voulu, ni à Ginny non plus. Cela devait se passer, c'était ainsi.

Mais je n'étais pas aussi forte que ça. Cette histoire m'a complètement détruite. Moi qui n'avais jamais été concernée par quoi que ce soit, voilà que je comprenais enfin le lourd poids de la réalité, de ma réalité. Car tout ce que je vivais là, je devrais le revivre. Et cela m'était insupportable.

Mon existence devait se résumer à deux amours perdus, à mon cœur deux fois brisé. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai eu envie de me révolter contre le destin. Mais que pouvais-je faire ? Stupidement, je me suis promise de ne plus jamais tomber amoureuse. Vaine tentative de me sentir mieux. D'autant plus qu'_il_ ne m'a pas facilité la tâche. Comment ne pas l'aimer ? Impossible, tout simplement impossible. Parce qu'_il_ est _lui_ et que je suis moi. Parce que notre amour est comme une évidence, incontournable.

Néanmoins, cela a pris longtemps. Et toi, pendant ce temps-là, tu te préparais pour ta dernière bataille. La plus terrible, la plus sanglante confrontation qui nous ait été donné de vivre. L'époque la plus noire de notre existence et bien sûr de la tienne. Mais toi au moins, tu étais heureux. Tu vivais ton amour au grand jour, sans te soucier du lendemain. Ce n'était pas mon cas.

Je ne me souviens pas avoir été plus frustrée que pendant cette période-là. Mes sentiments menaçaient de me submerger à tout moment. Je devais rester forte, ne pas plier, sous peine de souffrir encore plus par la suite. Et lui s'enfonçait petit à petit dans le mal. Mon espoir secret était qu'il s'en sorte seul. Il fut déçu.

Arriva le jour que je redoutais le plus : le jour où il devait recevoir la marque. C'est en croisant son regard, dur, froid, mais contenant encore une lueur d'angoisse que je décidai de réagir et de m'abandonner entièrement à mon destin. Il ne devint jamais mangemort.

Et moi je profitais du peu de temps que j'avais, de ces courts moments de bonheur, d'amour partagé et de tendresse. Et chaque jour j'étais un peu plus triste en pensant que cela ne durerait pas.

Mais toi, Harry, tu as tout changé. Lors de la dernière bataille, vous avez combattu tous les deux côte à côte. Vous avez détruit Voldemort ensemble. Et c'est là que tu as changé pour toujours ma vie. Car tu as brouillé toutes les cartes du destin. Cette prophétie qui conditionnait ta vie n'a pas été respectée. Tu t'es sacrifié, tu as péri pour notre salut à tous. Le grain de sable dans les rouages de la destinée. Tu devais survivre, c'était écrit, mais tu ne l'as pas fait.

Et c'est pour cela que je suis ici : je veux te remercier. Te remercier d'avoir changé l'avenir du monde entier, à commencer par le mien. Car la prophétie de Maïrcor ne s'est jamais réalisée. Jamais plus je ne serai oubliée.

Mon amour... Drago Malefoy...

Il a repris le poste de Maître des Potions, laissé vacant par notre regretté Severus Rogue. Moi j'ai pu entrer au Ministère, dans le département des Mystères. D'où ma présence ici, dans cette salle, la Salle de la Mort. Je vois encore ton corps reposant sur un lit de fleurs passer lentement de l'autre côté. Ton visage affichait encore ce sourire heureux, celui que tu nous as lancé pour la dernière fois avant de mourir. Tu connaissais enfin la paix.

Quant à Drago et moi... Nous nous sommes mariés, peu après ma sortie de Poudlard. Et aujourd'hui j'attends un enfant, son enfant, notre enfant. Tout ça grâce à toi.

Pour tout ça, merci.

Et maintenant je dois finir cette lettre, pour la plier, à la manière d'une note de service. Je sais qu'elle s'envolera jusqu'à toi, il n'y a pas de doute. Je ne m'inquiète pas, je n'ai plus peur, je sais que tu seras toujours là.

Ton souvenir restera en moi pour l'éternité.

Luna

* * *

_Merci de m'avoir lu. S'il vous plait, une petite review, ça ne prend pas longtemps et ça me ferait très plaisir !_


	2. Réponses aux reviews

**Réponses aux reviews** :

**IACO** : Ici ou sur Le Chicaneur, c'est pareil. En tous cas, je suis très contente que tu aimes !

**HARANA** : Oui je voulais que la lettre finisse sur une note de bonheur. Et puis Luna et Drago, c'est un couple qu'on ne voit pas souvent, alors voilà ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review.

**ARCHANGE DECHU** : Je ne connais pas bien les Chevaliers du Zodiaque, mais je vais aller lire ta fic ! Le principe de la lettre n'est pas original, mais je trouvais que ça allait bien avec mon histoire. Merci pour tes compliments et oui, j'écrirai d'autres fics (je suis d'ailleurs en plein milieu d'une histoire)

**DIVERGOOD** : C'est très bien de reviewer à chaque fois, crois-moi je t'approuve !!! Pour le manque d'émotion : j'essaierai de faire mieux dans ma prochaine fic, mais ici, je voulais surtout faire quelque chose de bien écrit, presque poétique. Mais tu as raison, l'émotion pourrait donner une dimension supplémentaire.

**LOLOTTE** : Merci beaucoup !! Oui, je sais, écrire une lettre à un mort, c'est zarbi, mais n'oublions pas que l'on parle de Luna !!

**NASEIS **: Eh bien de rien !! Merci à toi pour ta review !

**LACHTIMIE** : Arrête, tu vas me faire rougir !! Rohhh c'est déjà fait, voilà ! Merci beaucoup, ça me fait énormément plaisir que tu aimes mon histoire !

* * *

**Une dernière petite note de Loufoca** : Merci à mes reviewers, ici ou sur mon site. Pour ceux qui découvrent mon histoire maintenant, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ! Quant à moi, je repars à l'écriture de ma prochaine fic. Pfiou, vingt chapitres, c'est long ! Là j'en suis au onzième, donc ça ne devrait plus trop traîner !


End file.
